Revolutionary Army
The Revolutionary Army is a major rebel force that is fighting against the Akame Empire. The Army is known to have Team Vent as their Leaders. The number of soldiers are currently nine quadrillion thanks to the efforts of Konoha Republic and Izumogakure. The army hideout is currently located in Heaven Tail Guild. Background Foundation and Disbandment After Makoto Murakumo's exile, Vent and Aile met Paul Gekko, who hears of a secret treasure in the abandoned Amusement Park. Paul Gekko puts pieces together the whole story: Vent and Aile are Twin siblings who lost their parents. Paul Gekko decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to the Scientist named Dr. Robotnik, and officially founding Team Vent. After entering the Seaside Coast, they escape From the Imperial Walkers and Giro saved the Team from Eggman's Egg Hawk. They then went through Grand Metropolis before meeting Mysterious Man with a mask, who turned out to be Girouette. They find themselves an underground base and city in called Mechatropolis and beat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, it turns out to be a Hologram and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. However, they don't recognize the Guardians are trying to rescue the Team with Giro on pursuit. After going through the Tunnels to the Jungle Village, Team Vent advance through a haunted castle and beat Eggman in the Robot Storm. The team find themselves on the battle ships in the Egg Fleet and got to Eggman in the armada's core called the Super Egg Providence. Sometime later, Girouette came to his rescue, destroying the few remaining Mavericks on the Egg Fleet not mopped up by Serpent's forces. Girouette saves the Team by defeating Eggman in the Death Egg Robot and the Guardians rescued the Team and escaped from the Egg Fleet. Realizing that he is likely orphaned, Giro took him in and adopted the two, raising him as his own. After Paul Gekko was raised under Giro, Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Paul and Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. The two worked for Giro Express, his delivery company, and things were good for a while. When meeting Makoto, few men, it has quickly grown with large numbers of defected Imperial soldiers and dissatisfied people willing to stand up against the Akame Empire due to the deaths of Kouichi Murakumo and Izumo Murakumo. This is, however, largely due to the fact that the army does not act out in the open or cause much trouble to The Empire, because they are building up their growing numbers and strength until they are strong enough to take on The Empire leading to the birth of the Revolutionary Army. The Revolutionary Army began to make their move to bring in relationships with Izumogakure. Makoto and Paul Gekko's group arrived at the Akame Lands who all agree to help him fight and devised a plan; Makoto disguises himself as a hooded man while Paul Gekko's group goes to the land of Haro to gather enough heroes and summon the Aztec Trio to challenge the Akame Empire but Minister Honest is very aware of the plan. Paul Gekko's group and the newly developed group starts to fight the empire and ended up awakening Moltres and the Aztec Trio that recently caused the plan to work despite going over the time they have left and successfully bringing down the corrupt government although suffered heavy casualties. Overtime, the Revolutionary Army was disbanded in order to enter the the Golden Age thanks to Paul Gekko Junior's jutsu that was developed by Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Legacy Most Star Warriors and the Four Noble Clans swore loyalty to the Dens Federation in order to put the Revolutionary Army in the history books. They wrote stories of how the Galactic Empire was born and how the GEATHJERK Cluster was born. Sub-factions *Galactic Guardians *Night Raid *Star Warriors *Dragon Warriors Weapons See Also *The Revolutionary Army (Akame ga Kill) *Revolutionary Army (One Piece) Category:Nations Category:Organizations Category:Teams